Nino Romano
by NekoRussia
Summary: WARNING IF YOUR NOT INTO ABDL/INFANTILISM SITUTATIONS YOU NEED TO LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER COMMENTING! SO SHOO! Rate T for all of Romano's cussing (Hey it's Romano we're talking about here xDDDD) Basically the story is Romano decides to re-raise Romano after being pushed too far!


Niño Romano

"He's doing the laundry again…" thought Spain to himself while he watched Romano throw his bed sheets and comforter in the washing machine. Romano on the other hand was trying as quickly as he could to get rid of his soaking wet bed sheet's and blankets. "If that stupid tomato bastard saw my sheets he'd never let me live this down! God why can't I just freaking hold it in my damn sleep!" Romano screamed in his head while not really paying attention to the fact that one he had pour WAY to much laundry detergent and two the fact that Spain was standing next to him. "Romano….you seem pretty distressed is something bothering you?" said Spain with a bit of concern in his voice. "Shut up Tomato Bastard! I don't need your fucking help now get the hell away from me!" Romano screamed at Spain because of the fear of being caught with his sheets and out of what possibly Spain might say to him. Spain was originally taken back by Romano's sudden burst of anger for no real reason, but that's when his attention drifted to the washer and there sticking out of the soapy water was the corner of the sheets with a faint yellow stain on it. "Sorry I asked Romano…..When you wanna talk lemme know!" said Spain as he quickly walked out trying to process his thoughts on how to approach Romano with his little problem. Over the course of what seems like hours, but in actuality was only about thirty minutes, Romano emerged from the laundry room and saw Spain waiting for him on the couch with on of his pet turtles in his lap. "Romano we need to talk…." said Spain while patting the couch cushion. "What the hell do you want prick?" "I wanna talk to you about what happened in the laundry room." Instantly when Romano heard those words come from Spain's mouth he knew he had been caught but instead of wanting to just curl up into a ball on the floor and disappear he decided it was best that he played it off like he didn't know what Spain was talking about. "What about it?! Can't a man do his own fucking laundry in this house?!" Spain face went really straight from it's normal happy expression. "First off no it's not a problem and two that potty mouth of your's is getting worse with each day that passes…..I know you wet the bed last night and for this past year before then." said Spain causing a chill of sheer terror to go up Romano's spine. "Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking bambino! I don't wet the bed and I can cuss as much as I damn well please!" said Romano while flopping down on a cushy pillow that was surrounded by half eaten tomato's, empty Italian soda can's and various other snacks that would make any pig most rightly comfy and happy. "And another thing you are WAY too old to be leaving me messes to clean up! I was planning on having a nice, civil talk with you but from the looks of it your gonna fight me tooth and nail through this." By this time Spain was getting pretty fed up with Romano's attitude, mood swings, cursing and most of all his LAZINESS! "So what Spain…..You gonna cry? Oh boo-hoo-hoo! My name is Spain! Romano won't clean up after himself and he makes me do it all day long! Wah Wah Waaaaaaaah! I'm just gonna cry and crawl into my bed with thumb in my mouth and BITCH about it!" boasted Romano, who was feeling pretty proud of himself for thinking he burned Spain with his words, while Spain, using every fiber of his being, tried to keep himself composed long enough to keep from beating a red spot on Romano's behind. "Ok Romano…..You've pushed me to the point I can't take this anymore." said Spain while grabbing up the grumpy Italian by his upper arm. " What the hell?! Let me go you fucking pedo!" "Romano that's enough of that!" Spain retorted while literally dragging Romano to the bathroom by his shirt. Romano had finally broke the last straw with him, and the whole "Pedo" comment just infuriated him even further, quickly he held the back of his head while grabbing a blue bar of soap. "What are you gonna do freshen your breathe before you kiss me Tomato Bastard?" smirked Romano, who was still trying to get out of Spain's grip. "No Romano you have what I call a Potty Mouth and like any potty sometimes it needs a good scrub!" with that being said Spain put the soap in Romano's mouth to wash it out. Romano clinched his eye's shut while gurgling and spitting out bubbles that dribbled down his chin. "Get dat mucking fing outta my mouf!" yelled Romano with the soap in his mouth all the while still struggling to get it out. "If you just sit still this will go a lot smoother." Spain remained just as firm as ever, not even letting up for a second on the soap. "Woo mudda-fucka! I'll muckin kill woo!" said Romano trying his hardest to get the soap out of his mouth and trying to keep from choking on it. "Do you want a spanking too?" declared Spain but much to his surprise Romano stopped all of his wriggling and squirming. "A 'panking?" "Yes a spanking! I'll jerk you over my knee and yank down your pants so quick you won't know what hit you! Now you gonna behave and stop all that nasty talk?" said Spain with a sternness in his voice that would make even the toughest nation realize he mean's business. Romano, with his cheeks full of suds simply nodded with the soap in his mouth. "I'll behave…." "Good cause your not off the hook yet." declared Spain while taking the soap out of Romano's mouth and helping him wash his mouth out with water. "What?! I said I'd behave what more do you want?!" said Romano after getting all of the soap out of his mouth, Spain just gave him a stern look that simply meant "Hush" without saying a word. "I was gonna let you go after you got a good mouth scrubbing but that "pedo" comment you made…..that was super naughty on your part and I don't appreciate that plus it proves to me your level of maturity! So we'll be taking a trip to the super market and you ARE coming with me!" Romano on the other hand thought it was a strange form of punishment for him just to be taken to the market but little did he know that Spain had something much BIGGER in mind for the naughty nation. Spain grabbed up a list and shoved it down into his pocket then grabbed Romano's hand like a cranky toddler. "Come on Romano it's time to go!" said Spain in a almost sweet and cooing voice to him, Romano simply ignored it thinking it was just Spain being his normal weird-self again. Spain was going to let Romano enjoy his last few moments as an adult, for as soon as they were at the market Romano was gonna be his baby, literally! The car ride was quiet with the exception Romano fiddling with the air conditioning and complaining that he was hungry. "Geez Romano your about as whiney as a infant that wants it's ba-ba!" said Spain in a teasing manner while pinching his cheek while driving. "Stop it! I'm not a bambino and don't you dare talk to me like one!" Romano retaliated while swatting away Spain's hand. "Tsk Tsk Tsk naughty little Romano shouldn't be so grumpy wumpy wif his Papa Wapa!" "What is wrong with you?! Can we just go in and get this over with already!" Spain, already having parked the car, quietly got out and grabbed a shopping cart. "This is gonna be delicioso!" remarked Spain with a sneaky smirk across his face, quickly he wiped it off, and opened up the passenger door just before Romano could make a move Spain swooped him up into his arms bridal style. "Spain….I can freaking walk!" "Now Now, Romano don't be fussy with me, we're just gonna do some shopping then we'll go home and Papa Spain will tuck you in for a nice long nap." Spain carefully put Romano into the baby seat of the cart and actually strapped him into it. "Spain! What are you doing?!" protested Romano while trying to get out of it. "Remember how I said your not off the hook yet? Well this is your punishment! I think your LONG over-due for some re-raising so that's what we're here to do." "What do you mean…" " Well niño's need things and we're here to pick you up everything your itty bitty body needs and if you behave maybe I'll let you have a treat." said Spain trying to possibly get the now embarrassed Italian grump to perk up a bit. "As soon as we get in there I'm gonna to freaking scream!" Romano threatened with his arms crossed while glaring up at the Spaniard. "Well if you wanna attract all those costumers to look at you weirdly then be my guest I'll just keep pushing you along while you pitch your hissy fit like a cranky toddler." Romano started to re-think the whole idea of screaming and decided it was best he remained as quiet as possible for he was already embarrassed enough as is and didn't want it to go even further. Spain casually walked into the store with the over-sized "baby" in his cart, even though he knew it was surely putting a scare into Romano's heart, he didn't want to traumatize him so gently he rested his head on top of Romano's shoulders while stroking his back. "Your gonna be ok, if anybody shoots you a look I'll get them before they can even say anything." said Spain trying to bring some comfort to Romano. Romano on the other hand just kept looking around, seeing all the awkward glances for strangers and passer-by's but the feeling of Spain's loving strokes did make it all the more easier causing him to press his face into the Spaniards shoulder. Spain knew exactly where he was going cause without any hesitations he walked into the infant/toddler section of the store for a few things, naturally he couldn't grab clothes being that they were too small for his Romano but that didn't mean he couldn't pick up some bottles, pacifiers and a few other much needed items as well, Romano just tried to hide as best as he could until he saw the baby isle. "Oh no…Your not doing what I think your doing?!" He finally piped up. "Yes Romano your behavior is that of a babies so we're starting from the VERY beginning! Your gonna be put back in diapers and we're doing the works! "The works?!" "The works…That means diapers 24/7,bottles instead of cups, no feeding yourself, naps and early bed times." Romano literally started kicking at Spain and the basket and screamed. " No! No No No No No NO NOOOOO! I wont' do it! You can't make me be a baby cause I will be your worst nightmare! You hear me I'll make good on it too!" while Romano continued to scream and carry on, Spain slightly ignored his outbursts and started to open a pack of pacifiers. "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy but atleast this might give my ears some quiet time." he thought to himself while walking over to Romano and when the opportunity arisen he quickly put the pacifier in his open mouth to hush up the screaming Italian. Romano simply clamped down on the pacifier and gave Spain a pitiful kicked puppy look while whining behind the nub. "Pwease take it out Spain I won't scweam again pwease!" The nub slurred up Romano's speech for it actually fit in his mouth perfectly, Spain simply made shushing noises while putting a finger gently on the plastic part of the pacifier. "Hush my little Nino, I know your cranky but suck on your paci and as soon as I get some more things I'll get you into some more comfy clothes and we'll go home." Spain knew this would straighten Romano up, and as much as it pained him to see the Italian upset about his situation, he knew that if he stopped now Romano would simply go back into his disrespectful ways and he couldn't have that but a little glimmer of hope made Spain feel better was when the pacifier didn't come back at him but instead remained in Romano's mouth and was actually being nursed on. "See it's not that bad now is it?" said Spain cheerfully while making his voice all giddy "Plus it makes you look super cute! Oh I could just pinch those chubby cheeks of yours!" Romano sucked away on the pacifier it was a lot better than sitting there being embarrassed and screaming. "Damnit! I'm gonna smother that jerk in his sleep! Though…..I have to admit this is a little nice to have considering I'm sitting in a shopping cart in front of God and everybody." After Spain got all of the things he needed he started to walk to a new area while offering Romano his shoulder once again. Romano simply leaned against it, after all screaming takes a lot of out of you, while watching where they were going. "One more thing then we can get you all comfy Romano then it'll be time to go home!" said Spain while rubbing the Italian's head a bit, by this point Romano was too tired to even argue anymore and just focused on his new pacifier but began to wonder what Spain meant by getting him "all comfy". Before Romano knew it, Spain had wheeled them into the pharmacy area where all the incontinence under-garments were, and realizing Spain meant good on his threat he watched him debate on which kind of diaper would be best for him. "These will do for now until I can order you some off of ABUniverse along with some clothes as well, your way to young to be dressing like a full grown man." Spain eventually settled on the Attends brand that seemed pretty thick for him, Romano simply blushed and growled at Spain but refused to look at him. "Oh boy, are we gonna get cranky again?" Romano just glared at Spain with a look that would certainly kill if they really could. "Hehehe we're going, we're going Romano" said Spain in a silly manner just to prove to Romano his look didn't phase him while pushing him up to the front, Romano grew more embarrassed when he saw the lady behind the counter was actually attractive and before she could see him he literally pulled Spain close to him and buried his face into the Spaniards chest. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww what a cute little fella you have there sir" said the cashier who watched Romano cling to Spain. "Gracias Senorita this is his first day as a Nino!" Spain remarked proudly while patting Romano's back while waiting for everything to be rang up, shortly after Spain had paid for everything he pushed Romano out to the parking lot. "Thank God that's over with!" remarked Romano considering he was happy to finally be out of the store. "Hold on a second my little Romano, I just gotta set up something then I'll get you out." said Spain while he opened up the back seat of the car and laid out a portable changing mat across the seat, typically Spain wouldn't change a baby in the car but he didn't want Romano to think he'd forgotten about his punishment. As soon as he had everything the way he wanted, and out of Romano's reach, the Spaniard picked up his Nino and laid him down. "What are you doing?!" Romano yelled at Spain as soon as he saw his lower torso exposed. "I'm sorry Romano but I figured the car would be better for you instead of the bathroom in the store plus those places are NEVER clean for little's." Romano had finally had enough and he let out a cry that would make anybody in the general area of the car would think that there truly was a infant crying in the car. "Oh Romano please don't cry, I know this isn't a comfy place to get a diaper change but it's more private in here." Spain tried to comfort his over-size toddler but it was no use his Romano just continued to wail but for Spain's sake he was actually sitting still, quickly Spain lifted up Romano's behind and slide one of his new diapers under him then began to rub baby oil into Romano's olive-skin. Romano's wailing kind of calmed down to just hiccups and the occasion whine at the feeling of being massaged then finally powdered by Spain. "There we go that's much better. I don't want my Romano all upset anymore." Spain quickly tapped up the diaper around Romano's hips then sat him up to give him a kiss on the forehead, the kiss actually calmed Romano for it'd been forever since someone had given him a kiss so full of love and care. "Here you go my little Nino" said Spain while handing him a pet blanket that was bright blue with a puppy in the corner while it's body was a blanket, Romano simply looked at the new toy as Spain strapped him into the middle of the car. "Your….Your giving this to me Spain?" asked Romano while watching him climb into the drivers seat once again. "Of course, I thought you needed something soft and cuddly to play with on our way home I'll give you the rest when we get there." said Spain while watching Romano in the rear-view mirror, Romano on the other hand just held his new toy and started to stroke it just to feel it's softness. "I never had a whole lot of toys growing up…..My dumb brother got the most attention and was basically spoiled by my Grandfather while I….was ignored cause I wasn't "cute" enough!" Spain simply listened to the Italian talk about what he was feeling inside and knew that the poor thing had years of frustration in his heart and mind. "When we get home Romano I want you to let everything out ok?" "Why…Why do you care about what I feel?" "I do care Romano…..If I didn't care would I be trying to teach you a lesson or have gone to the troubles of getting you everything you need just to be re-raised?" Romano simply remained silent and started to think about everything Spain really was doing. "The bastard may be a pain in my ass but you know he's right…He's really right. If he didn't care he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of trying to make me learn for how I was acting, offering me his shoulder in the store, saying…..sweet things…" the more Romano thought about it, tears started to swell up in his eye's. Spain could only watch his little niño slowly break down behind him but thankfully he was pulling into his drive-thru just in time to see Romano sink his head into his blanket. "Oh Romano…I'm here now I'm here." shushed Spain as he quickly climbed beside Romano, Romano didn't fight the urge to grab Spain's neck for a hug. Spain simply held Romano, slightly rocking him back and forth while saying comforting words and patting his back. Romano cried for a good couple of minutes and his sobs eventually turned into little shudders to hiccups once again but his grip on Spain didn't let up. "Come on Niño time we got you inside for a siesta." Spain quickly picked up his little one into his arms and carried him inside to his actual room. "You can sleep in my bed till I can get some new sheets on your bed ok?" "Grazi Spain…" As soon as he was out of Spain's arms he crawled under the blankets and poked his head out onto the pillows only to see Spain coming back into the room with a bottle of cool water. "Here you go this will calm your nerves and help you sleep." cooed the Spaniard while placing the bottle into Romano's mouth, Romano actually got comfort from the bottle as the cool liquid inside seemed to calm his frail and frazzled nerves to the point it lulled him into a deep sleep while still nursing on the bottle with the occasional hiccup or shaking breathe.


End file.
